


"Friends"

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s not a single person in Cody and Noel’s life that isn’t used to how they are together. The constant flirting, touching, and just overall clinginess is what makes them Cody and Noel, so when it becomes more than just a friendship, it’s not surprising.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	"Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer at all but this idea popped into my head the other day and I felt like I wouldn't stop thinking about it until I wrote it.
> 
> Please take this with a grain of salt, I don't think any of this is real.

It all starts late on a Wednesday. Everyone knows not to bother the boys on Wednesdays because after filming the podcast that’s when they get the clingiest. It probably has something to do with that being the longest they are physically apart. Even with them both being too scared to admit to this being anything more, they recognize that not everyone is like this with their best friend. Moments like Noel calling Cody ‘baby’ and Cody’s very not subtle blush that creeps up when Noel is being soft is edited out. They get a few comments here and there that make them question how privy some of their audience is about how close they are but they just figure the large majority is none the wiser. Neither of them is sure how they got to this point but it felt natural, everything fell into place for them. And right now they like to pretend it’s nothing more than friendship. Why would they complicate it? You can’t break up if you were never together in the first place and they liked the way things were for them. 

Cody grabs Noel’s hand as they leave the studio, “can we go to your place?” 

Noel rubs his thumb across Cody’s hand that’s entwined with his and replies with a, “yes sir.” 

With a grin on Cody’s face the drive to Noel’s is normal. As normal as two platonic friends that can’t keep their hands off each other can be. Noel puts on the playlist he made for Cody and Cody is forever grateful for how well Noel gets him. And when they get to Noel’s apartment it is very much their apartment. Cody’s clothes fill half the closet even though he really only wears Noel’s, but they like playing house. 

Noel puts his keys down and moves his hand to Cody’s back. “Movie?”

It’s funny how Noel asks as if this isn’t the drill for their Wednesdays. As if he doesn’t always ask if Cody wants to watch a movie and as if Cody doesn’t always grab snacks before they head to Noel’s bedroom. So when Cody ends up in Noel’s lap for the millionth time with his legs wrapped around Noel while he scrolls through his phone not paying attention to the movie, it’s not surprising. And when Noel runs his hands down Cody’s back to soothe him, paying more attention to him than the movie, it’s not surprising.  
Not that Noel wasn’t already distracted, but forty minutes into the movie when Cody lets out a giggle he gives up on trying to keep up with the plot completely. With his hands still on Cody’s back, he moves in to leave a bunch of quick kisses on Cody’s neck. 

“What’s so funny hmm?” Noel moves back in to leave more drawn out kisses on Cody. 

Cody leans into it, he loves being this close to Noel. He doesn’t reply for a while, just soaking up Noel’s attention. It isn’t until Noel says “hmm,” again that he says, “just this post in the relationship advice subreddit.”

Noel pauses the movie, “Yeah? Read it to me?”

“I, twenty-five male asked my twenty-four-year-old girlfriend of 2 years to marry me and she laughed in my face. Me and my girlfriend have lived together for the last year, I really saw a future with her. I planned this romantic picnic for us yesterday and when I pulled out the ring and asked her to marry me she laughed. When I asked what was wrong she said we were just friends. The last two years of my life meant nothing to her and I don’t know how to process this, please help.”

“That’s fucking brutal”

“The ‘please help’ at the end is what got me. This whole thing is a cry for help.”

Noel snorts, “What kind of dork lets himself get played like that for two years?”

And before Cody is even thinking he says, “I don’t know, it’s kinda like us.”

Noel freezes and pulls back to look at Cody, “huh?”

Cody’s outwardly panicking, why would he say that? “No no I— I just mean that we’ve always been close. I don’t think we’re dating or anything.” 

Noel takes a second to respond and Cody’s panicking has turned inward thinking of all the ways he can backtrack on this. He moves from Noel’s lap to sit beside him on the bed.

Finally Noel says, “Would it be so bad if we were?”

Stuttering Cody asks, “Do you want that? I want that.”

“I feel like we’ve avoided talking about it the entire time we’ve known each other, but I can’t see my life without you. I don’t think there’s a world I want to be in where you aren’t by my side.”

Cody sits staring at Noel before he says, “I love you.”

Once Noel processes what the hell Cody just said he breaks out in a grin. 

“Yeah?” 

Cody lets out a laugh before throwing himself at Noel. That’s how they have their first proper kiss. It’s messy and in between laughing Cody is back in Noel’s lap. 

Noel pulls back, “I love you.” He smiles, “And I love kissing you.” The words get muffled because before he can finish he’s already kissing Cody again. 

Once they finally make it to a less giddy state, Cody asks how they’re going to tell their friends. They were meant to have dinner with them tomorrow so they decided that it’s best to go about it casually. Right before they have dinner just slip it in that they’ve decided to date. 

♡

Kelsey is hosting the dinner Thursday night and when they get there most of their friends have already arrived. 

Cody is leaning into Noel and while making small talk with Devon when he feels eyes on him he looks up, smiling. 

“Hi,” Cody giggles. 

“Hi” 

It’s so simple. Being around each other just brightens their moods. So now they’re laughing louder than they should at something so simple that makes them so happy. Obviously this grabs everyone’s attention fast. 

With ten sets of eyes on them it’s Kelsey that speaks up, “Care to share with the class?”

Noel stutters, ‘Uhh—”

“Noel and I are dating!” spatters out of Cody’s mouth before he could stop himself. 

“You said we were going to wait until dinner!”

“I couldn’t help it”

The room is silent until Aleena rolls her eyes and says, “We know. You guys have been dating for two years, we’ve just been waiting for you guys to figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thanks for reading!


End file.
